The owners of plug-in electric and hybrid electric vehicles typically have a dedicated charging station at home or other location where the vehicle is normally garaged. Infrastructure for public charging stations is getting more and more common, wherein charging stations are accessible and usable by a plurality of drivers of vehicles, for example at commercial buildings, shopping malls, multi-unit dwellings, governmental facilities and other locations. In some implementations EVSEs are equipped with digital processing capabilities and communication arrangements, wireless and/or wired, whereby the EVSE is connected to the internet and provided with internet protocol, IP, addresses. By this, the EVSEs make up local grids of Internet access points. However, these internet connected EVSEs have limited capabilities. For example, they are typically able only to perform simple functions related to charging the users for the electric energy obtained from public EVSEs.
The prior art includes a system for parking spot coordination as described in the international patent application publication WO 2014/072909 and systems for setting zone-dependent operational parameters of a mobile terminal as described in the international patent application publication WO 2002/013557.